


A Passive Aggressive Fuck You and A Sincere Apology

by multifandomqueeen



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Attempt at Humor, Developing Relationship, Feelings, First Dates, First Kiss, Florist Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, I know there's more to tag but I don't know what, I think that's it - Freeform, Language of Flowers, M/M, Mentioned Liu Yang Yang, Mentioned No Huijun, Picnics, Plants, SO FLUFFY, Soft Hwang Hyunjin, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Swearing, Sweet Hwang Hyunjin, also Felix owns a flower shop I didn't say that, duh - Freeform, so many plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomqueeen/pseuds/multifandomqueeen
Summary: Hyunjin comes storming into Lee Felix's flower shop to ask for a passive aggressive bouquet that pretty much says 'fuck you' to the person he gives it to. Felix provides it, and Hyunjin disappears again - only to return the next day to apologise for the day before. When he leaves again, he leaves with Felix's number, and its only a few weeks later that they go on their first date.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	A Passive Aggressive Fuck You and A Sincere Apology

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :D  
> welcome to my first ever fic that was written entirely in one sitting!
> 
> Yes this is based on a prompt of Insta, but I don't know who's so sorry :(
> 
> Also my titling and summary-writing skills really said No tonight, so please forgive me haha. That's pretty much all that happens anyway, so it's fine
> 
> Actually one more thing, I know absolutely nothing about flowers, so any knowledge on this is the result of a quick google search...please just keep that in mind haha
> 
> Okay, anyway, now that's out of the way, please enjoy :)

It was days like this that Felix most loved owning and working in the flower shop. Mid-morning, sun streaming in the ceiling-to-floor length windows that span all along the front of the building and the skylights at regular intervals across the roof, the plants scattered artfully but professionally around and floors swept clean. He could hear Jaemin, one of the other employees, out the back in the room where they prepared phone and online orders and arranged bouquets, singing and humming along to Felix's chill-out mix on his phone that he'd connected to the shops speaker system.

The shop looked pretty, neat and refreshing, and that's how Felix felt. He hummed to himself softly as he wandered around the shop, watering can in hand and eyes scanning for any plants that seem a little sad. He didn’t find many, all the flowers seeming to be responding to the pleasant, positive atmosphere. (And the fact that any that required watering had been watered yesterday afternoon by Jaemin or Jeongin. Still.) The few he did find he fussed over, adjusting their position further in or out of the sun and tipping the watering can over them. He also mentally noted a few plants that needed to be trimmed back or have some old branches cut away, planning to grab a pair of shears from the back and come back when he'd finished watering. There was no hurry - when there's no customers, running the shop is generally pretty easy, with no overly pressing things to do allowing Felix to take his time with each task. Some days he feels like there is nothing that needs doing and just wanders aimlessly around, but even so he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

It had been a fairly quiet morning so far, which was pretty normal for Wednesday mornings. Any mornings, really - afternoons and weekends were always the busiest times. There had been a few phone orders, but all had been for either that afternoon or the next day. Jaemin was currently working on planning for a colour and flower scheme for a big event they had been commissioned for, in preparation for a meeting with the client that afternoon, but other than that everything had been taken care of.

Around another half hour passed in the same calm, Felix pottering around the front of the shop and Jaemin working out the back, occasionally calling out for Felix to come give him an opinion on this or that combination. Felix had gotten so used to the quiet atmosphere that he almost jumped out of his skin when the door was pushed open rather roughly, bell above it tinkling wildly. Putting on a friendly smile, he turned away from where he had been admiring one of his favourite flowers - an Eighteen Scholar, the possession of which he was very proud of - to stand behind the counter ready to receive the customer.

Said customer was a man who looked about Felix's own age, taller than him and with long black hair pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck. He was also very handsome, though his delicate features were shadowed by the stormy expression he was wearing.

Felix only had about ten seconds to notice all of this before the man was marching across the shop towards him, placing 50 dollars on the counter heavily, and saying loudly, pent-up anger clear in his voice, “how do I passive aggressively say ‘fuck you’ to someone through a flower?”

Felix’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, and he bit the inside of his cheek to stop from letting out an involuntary chuckle. Jaemin’s singing had stopped abruptly, making it clear he’d heard the man and was probably trying to listen in to the conversation, and Felix mentally rolled his eyes fondly before focusing back on the customer.

“Um,” he started. “Well, there’s a couple of ways you could do that…were you looking for a single flower, or a bouquet, or…?”

“Whichever, I don’t really care,” the man said, shaking his head emphatically. “I just need it to send _that_ message as emphatically as possible.”

“Ok, and is it to be a small ‘fuck you’ that will blow over in a day or so or a very final ‘fuck you’?”

“A, get away from me I never want to see you again ‘fuck you’.”

“No worries, sir, I have the perfect thing for you. Please wait here, I’ll be back in a second.” Felix turned away and headed for the back room, meeting Jaemin’s eyes as he stepped through the door and almost breaking into laughter for a second time.

Jaemin grinned mischievously, looking meaningfully at the front of the shop. “What are you going to give him?”

Felix made an unintelligible noise low in his throat in answer, his entire focus on carefully selecting and cutting off the flowers he needed. Surprisingly enough, this was neither the first request he’d had of this sort of nature nor the weirdest request he’d ever had, so he had a pretty good idea of what he was looking for. When he had a handful of various coloured blossoms, he grabbed a spool of black ribbon from the rack and carried all of it back to the table where his friend was sitting. “Yellow carnations, orange lilies, butterfly weed, buttercups, meadowsweet, and a single petunia,” he listed, pointing at each as he said it.

Then he seemed to think of something and poked his head out the door, finding the customer exactly where he’d left him, shifting his weight from foot to foot impatiently. “Won’t be another moment, sir, but I was just wondering how much plant knowledge this person you’re giving this to has?”

The man looked up. “Not much, I don’t think.”

“Wonderful,” Felix returned, before disappearing into the back room again. Quickly but skilfully he gathered the flowers, cutting them all off at approximately the same length before arranging them carefully. There was a lot of bold colours in the bouquet, and it was important that they were put together properly or they could clash terribly. When he was finished and satisfied, Felix tied a length of ribbon – that Jaemin had helpfully already cut for him – around the stems into a neat bow before holding it out for the other’s inspection.

Jaemin regarded it in what almost seemed like awe, before a playful smirk crept across his face. “It’s definitely striking…” he said, before relenting as Felix gave him a look. “But no, it looks good. Arranging the colours like that worked well.”

The younger gave him a grateful smile then entered back into the front of the shop, passing the bouquet over the counter to the man who had been still waiting patiently.

“Here you are sir, it may be a _little_ more aggressive than you were looking for, but I assure you this is not a nice bouquet.”

“Great, thank you,” the man said, taking the bouquet and turning away, leaving the shop almost as quickly as he had come in.

“Wait, sir, this is way too much money, I have change -” Felix attempted to yell after him, but the man was long gone, and Felix shook his head with a small laugh. “Well that was interesting,” he called out to Jaemin, putting the money into the cash register and closing the drawer before moving to lean against the doorway into the back room. “I wonder what happened for him to be so angry at that person.”

“Well, whatever they did, I’m not entirely sure they deserved all the emotion you put into that bouquet,” Jaemin said, slightly ruefully. “Didn’t you put hatred, regret, desire for them to leave, and stupidity into that?”

“Among other things,” the younger replied, completely unapologetic. “Trust me, you should have seen the anger on his face. The emotion I put in that bouquet was only what he was wanting, I would bet you anything.”

Jaemin hummed in response, raising his eyebrows in teasing scepticism but not bothering to continue pushing his point, instead turning back to the laptop in front of him displaying pages of ideas and pictures of various flowers.

After that the day fell back into the peaceful mood from earlier that morning. Felix, deciding he had done enough pottering around with the plants themselves for the moment and knowing there wasn’t really anything more to do, situated himself across the table from his friend and started looking through the work he had done so far.

(Personally, Felix knew Jaemin was practically as knowledgeable as himself and he trusted him with the project, but Jaemin always asked him to look through it anyway just in case he’d missed anything, some colours that wouldn’t work well together or some obscure and unwanted meaning of a flower he’d suggested using. Each time Felix protested, because he liked to make a point of the fact that although yes, he was the owner of the shop and was employing his workers, they were all equal and held pretty much the same skill and knowledge level; but at this point it was pretty much nothing more than a brief resistance before he looked through it, knowing Jaemin in particular would not relent.)

While the customers picked up a little as the day progressed, they were all fairly common requests. The only person of particular interest who came in was a teenage boy, wearing a large, soft pink hoodie over black jeans and looking almost out of his mind with nerves. He’d stuttered and stumbled his way through asking for what he wanted, and Felix had eventually given him a kind smile and told him to pause for a second, take a deep breath and relax and then try again. The boy had then managed to explain that he was going on a first ever date with this boy that he really really liked, and could he please have a bouquet of something that was sweet and romantic, but not roses because the boy he was meeting – Huijun, apparently – didn’t really like them. Felix had given him a bouquet of white and red carnations, lilies, daisies and irises, and waved him off with a bright smile and a few words of encouragement he hoped would calm the boy’s nerves a little before his date.

When Jaemin returned from helping the customer he had been serving, Felix had still been leaning on the counter, head on his hand and eyes fixed absent-mindedly on the door, thinking about how sincerely sweet the boy had seemed in being determined to get something nice for his crush and taking a trip down memory lane to his own first date back in highschool. The older rolled his eyes fondly and snapped his fingers in front of Felix’s face, making him jump and blink rapidly, returning to the present.

“Almost time to close up,” Jaemin told him as he walked away again, and Felix nodded, pushing himself off the counter and shaking himself out of the slight reverie. He thought fleetingly about the difference between the kid he’d just served and the man who’d come in earlier, chuckling a little under his breath at the hugely opposing meanings of their bouquets as he started to busy himself with tidying the shop up again for close.

* * *

The next day was strikingly similar, with the one difference that instead of sunshine streaming in the windows across the front of the shop there was drizzly rain pattering softly against the glass. Felix liked rainy days too, so it didn’t really bother him, but it did drop the atmosphere a little, giving the shop more of a quiet, almost melancholy air than the day before. (It also served to make morning customers pretty much non-existent.) Felix had put on a more energetic playlist to try to counter the mood a bit, and a little earlier he’d danced happily around the store as he went through daily watering and tending to plants.

Jaemin wasn’t working but he had dropped in to tell the other worker, Changbin, about the man who had asked for a ‘fuck you bouquet', as he'd termed it, which both of them seemed to find hugely amusing while Felix just smiled at them indulgently. After Jaemin left again, promising to drop in again the next day and tell Jeongin and Yangyang the story too, Changbin had mercifully not mentioned it again, until he and Felix were sitting having coffee from the café just down the street. (Changbin’s boyfriend worked there, so it was easy to convince the older to go down there and get them both coffee, on the condition that he didn’t talk for too long.)

“What do you reckon whoever he was giving it to did to him?” Changbin asked.

Felix didn’t even need to ask to know what he was talking about, taking a thoughtful sip of his cappuccino before answering. “I don’t know, I’ve been wondering the same thing. But whatever it was, he was real pissed about it.”

Changbin laughed. “I wonder what made him think of using a bouquet of flowers to express it.”

“Yeah,” Felix agreed with a chuckle, about to add something else before being cut off by the bell in the front of the shop tinkling a little. Gesturing for Changbin to stay seated, he headed out to greet the customer, almost tripping when he saw who it was - standing in front of him was no other than the man they had just been talking about.

“Hi again,” he said anyway, years of customer service practice taking over his frozen brain to make him say something. “Did the person not get the message quite yet?”

The black-haired man smiled sheepishly, a small chuckle leaving him, and oh god he was even more gorgeous with clear features and a smile playing on his lips. “Uh,” he said, “no, I’m, um, I’m here to apologise to you, I was incredibly rude to you yesterday and I am so sorry.”

Felix grinned brightly. “That’s alright,” he assured. “I knew you weren’t angry at me. I just hope things are resolved now, the message gotten across?” He laughed a little, and the man joined him, shoulders relaxing a little now he’d done what he came for and apologised.

“Let’s hope so. I’m Hyunjin, by the way.”

“Felix.”

Hyunjin smiled again – had he even stopped smiling? – and nodded slightly, seeming to be committing Felix’s name to memory. “Mind if I take a look around?”

“Please, go for it, if you find anything you like or have any questions don’t hesitate to ask, I’ll be just here.” Hyunjin started to turn away, then Felix remembered something and opened the register quickly, taking out a few notes and coins.

“Hang on – sir – Hyunjin – you paid me way too much yesterday, here’s your change,” he said quickly, holding the money out, but Hyunjin shook his head, holding his hands up in protest.

“Please,” he said, “keep the change. It’s the least I can do…I am really sorry about how I treated you, it was so very rude.”

Felix tried to protest - both about the money and that how Hyunjin had treated him had hardly been rude at all, and compared to some customers he got occasionally Hyunjin had been positively lovely – but the other walked away amongst the rows of plants before he could.

A few minutes passed in silence as Hyunjin looked through the plants, then he emerged from the end of one closest to the counter where Felix still stood with a curious expression on his face. “Hey, um, Felix,” he said, and Felix hummed. “What flowers were in the bouquet you made me yesterday?”

A small, slightly wicked smirk crossed Felix’s face. “Yellow carnations, meaning rejection and pretty much ‘you have disappointed me’; orange lilies, hatred or disdain; butterfly weed, quite literally means ‘leave me’; buttercups, childishness; meadowsweet, uselessness; and a single petunia, meaning anger, resentment, and pretty much ‘I am furious’.”

Hyunjin’s jaw dropped, then he gave a slightly dazed chuckle. “Wow,” he managed.

Felix laughed. “I told you, that was not a nice bouquet,” he said through his giggles, and Hyunjin joined in his laughter, still slightly shocked.

When they’d both calmed down a little, Hyunjin fixed him with another thoughtful look, and Felix raised his eyebrows in question. “Could you make me a bouquet of thankfulness? Is that possible?” Hyunjin asked after a moment’s more deliberation, and Felix nodded.

“Of course, just give me a second.” He disappeared into the back room yet again, already with a clear idea in mind of what he wanted to put in the bouquet.

“Is that him?” Changbin asked the instant he stepped into the room, and Felix rolled his eyes playfully.

“Yes that’s him,” he answered, not even pausing as he proceeded to select and gather the flowers he wanted – pink roses, sweet pea blossoms, hydrangeas and campanulas, all of which pretty much meant a variation of ‘thank you’ or an expression of gratitude. Changbin didn’t say anything else (though he was clearly trying to peer inconspicuously out the doorway to catch a good glimpse of the man), so it was only a matter of a few minutes before Felix was walking back out with a beautiful array of flowers wrapped and tied in white ribbon. He handed them to Hyunjin and took the money for them under sufferance – he’d been planning to take it out of the change from _yesterday,_ but Hyunjin wouldn’t hear of it.

Then the man turned around and, without missing a beat and wearing a charming smile, held the bouquet back out to Felix. “These are for you,” he said. Felix stared. “Both as a thank you and apology for yesterday and -” a slight blush rose to his cheeks “- because you’re really cute.”

There was a muffled crash from the back room and Felix sighed internally, cursing Changbin out in his head for clearly listening in, but the smile on his face was undaunted, seeming to reach from ear to ear as he took the flowers from Hyunjin. “Thankyou very much, Hyunjin,” he said, with a uncharacteristically shy giggle, and the other’s smile became almost smug for a split second before returning to shy but charming.

Hyunjin was still there when Felix returned from finding a vase to put his flowers in – just imagine, owning and working in a flower shop and it took him nearly ten minutes to find any sort of vase! The black-haired man was inspecting the Eighteen Scholars plant with great interest, and as soon as Felix came back out he called him over, asking him about it. Felix complied with pleasure, going on what seemed like a long tangent about the plant. (It was one of his favourites, after all.) When he finally realised he’d spoken a lot and snapped his mouth shut, he realised Hyunjin was just watching him with a soft smile and small nods, his eyes still bright and interested. And as soon as Felix finished explaining that plant, Hyunjin dragged him over to another that he had questions about, at which point the process repeated.

They spent over an hour there together, exploring the plants – Hyunjin would find a plant he’d found interesting and Felix would tell him about it, where it came from, its symbolism, what conditions it liked, how popular it was and what for.

And when Hyunjin finally realised he had to go and reluctantly walked out the door, Felix was left with the older’s number, a promise to get to know him, and a hope that maybe, just maybe, someday soon he’d be able to plan what flowers to take for Hyunjin for their first date.

* * *

Sure enough, it took only about three weeks of daily texting and meeting up for coffees sometimes for Hyunjin to ask him out on an official date.

On occasions, Hyunjin would check with Felix when the shop was not busy to bring coffee to him and spend some time wandering around the plants and listening attentively to Felix telling him about each one. (He especially loved learning about the collection of Candy Cane Sorrels Felix had in one corner, exclaiming at how pretty they looked.) It was one of these days when he asked, having just watched Felix’s face light up when he handed him his usual coffee order – cappuccino with extra froth and the smallest dash of vanilla syrup, which by this point Hyunjin had already memorised.

"Hey, Felix?"

Felix looked up, raising his eyebrows. "Yes?"

"When do you next have the day off?"

Felix had to think about that one for a moment. "Uh, tomorrow, I think," he said. "Yeah, tomorrow, because I have Yangyang and Changbin working tomorrow."

"Do you, uh, maybe wanna go out with me tomorrow then? Like, on a date?" Hyunjin asked shyly, a bashful smile on his face.

Felix took a second to hope fervently that Jeongin was not listening from where he was trimming one of the plants on the other side of the shop - he could do without being teased constantly for the whole day, thank you very much - before nodding madly. "I'd love to, Hyunjin, of course I would!"

Hyunjin’s smile threatened to split his face wide open. “Awesome!” Then he regretfully glanced at his watch and sighed deeply, smile faltering a little. “I have to go…um, I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning, 9?”

Felix nodded easily. ”Sure, but can you pick me up from here, I have something I need to do in the morning then I’m all yours.”

A small blush spread over Hyunjin’s cheeks, but he nodded anyways before retreating out the door with a small wave.

Felix waved back, a dreamy smile forming on his face that caused Jeongin to give him a suspicious look as he walked past. (Apparently he hadn’t heard their conversation, but he extracted the whole story from Felix later that day anyway, because of course he did.) Tomorrow couldn’t come fast enough.

* * *

It did come, though, and when it did Felix could be found at exactly 9 o’clock in the morning, standing outside his shop with an assortment of flowers in his hands. Hyunjin was pulling up in a old but well-kept Toyota just a minute later, insisting on getting out in order to hold the door open for Felix. The younger gave him a bright smile and an excited “good morning,” as he stepped in, which Hyunjin returned with almost double the enthusiasm, if that was even possible.

“Are those for me?” Hyunjin asked teasingly as he slid back into the driver’s seat, glancing at the flowers in Felix’s hand.

“Why, they are indeed!” Felix played along. Then he looked down a little shyly, before holding them out to the other to take, which Hyunjin did with a gentle hand and soft murmur of thanks.

“These are beautiful, Lix,” he said after taking a moment to admire them; once again he was struck by the skill Felix possessed in arranging flower displays like this, making sure each flower looked the best it possibly could. “Thank you, I love them.” On impulse, Hyunjin leaned over the console to press a soft kiss on Felix’s cheek, and Felix squeaked in surprise, though the smile on his face made it clear he was most definitely not against it.

When he pulled back, the older floundered for a moment, helplessly looking around the car for somewhere to put the flowers where they would not be destroyed as they drove. Felix took pity on him and chuckled, offering to hold them for him and Hyunjin passed them gratefully back, starting the car and pulling out onto the road.

“Where are we going?” Felix asked curiously, but Hyunjin just smiled mischievously and shook his head, refusing to tell him.

“It’s not too far,” he said instead, in response to Felix’s protesting whine.

True to his word, the drive was only around 15 minutes, which passed quickly as the two chatted comfortably about any random topics they could think of. When they arrived at their destination, Felix stopped mid-sentence to stare as Hyunjin stopped the car at the top of a cliff overlooking the beach on one side and rolling landscape on the other.

“Wow,” was all Felix could say, getting out of the car in an almost reverent manner.

Hyunjin chuckled, stepping out of the car himself and reaching into the backseat to pull out a picnic basket. “I hoped you’d like this place,” he said, leading Felix a little away from the car to where a few bushes created a perfect place to sit and be sheltered from the breeze while still being able to admire the views.

The older had warned Felix the night before to not to eat breakfast that morning, so Felix’s mouth watered as he opened the basket and revealed a wonderful array of finger food, ranging from things that were decidedly breakfast foods to more sweet foods designed for morning teas. His hunger must have shown on his face, for Hyunjin burst out laughing as soon as he glanced up to check Felix’s reaction, but either way neither of them wasted anymore time to pull out dish after dish and lay them out on the mat they’d already laid out.

Neither of them were entirely sure how long they spent there on the cliff, eating and talking and laughing and getting to know each other, but they knew for certain it was at least a few hours. Hanging out with Hyunjin was easy, comfortable, Felix decided, and although technically they hadn’t done _much,_ this was by far the best first date he’d ever been on.

As the time progressed, once they’d packed up the dishes and were relaxing back on the mat together, Felix made no protest as Hyunjin pulled him closer and closer until he could easily put his arm around him. And when Hyunjin turned his head to face him properly and leaned in slowly, eyes displaying nervousness and uncertainty for the first time, Felix just smiled and leaned in to meet him, lips connecting in a sweet, chaste kiss. When they pulled away both boys’ smiles rivalled each other’s, spreading across their faces.

Hyunjin let out a slightly breathless chuckle and rested his head against Felix’s shoulder, and Felix sighed happily. He couldn’t wait for their next date – and the current one hadn’t even finished yet !

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, hope you liked it!
> 
> Actually before I go, fun fact, the story was actually supposed to stop at the point where Hyunjin had just given Felix his number...but I couldn't help myself and I had to write their first date :D 
> 
> OK, once again thank you, please consider leaving a comment I enjoy reading them so much  
> Hope you all have a good day/night /afternoon/morning <3


End file.
